Tentaspy's Baby
by Snakie36
Summary: After Blu Spy was captured by the medic and been forced to turn into a octopus, Spy been forced to hide inside a lake. With his secret lover not showing up in long time, Spy turned lonely. So lonely that he is willing to treat a plushie like if it was own baby. Now with his new baby and secret love returning, some crazy adventures begins. TentaSpyXSniper Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah, here you go. My first story that was publish here. It's about Tf2. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I do not own anything.

* * *

**Tentaspy's Baby**

Chapter One

A man swam in the Lake. This wasn't any normal man. This man wore a blue mask with a white shirt and blue vest and he lived inside the lake. He wasn't a full man either. His legs were replaced with octopus legs. He used to fight on this battlefield where he was a master of disguise. That's why he was called the Spy. He was on the Blu side while he fought the Red side. He was just in the same cycle every day, he killed some people, he gets killed then everyone respawn in a room somewhere. It was to get some information on the enemy team or whatever you call it. It was fun while it lasted.

This Blue Spy used to be a man. A human. He was caught one day and the enemy team's medic captured him and was forced to be part of his experiments. He woke up as this. An octopus hybrid. It was horrible. That doctor was crazy. Trying to force him to do things that he wasn't comfortable with. He was so glad that he was able to escape to this lake. He used to live in a small tank and now he is able to be free.

As he swam, he could feel the water pass through his gills on his neck. He had grown used to this. He would swim and look at all the fish swim by. When these octopus legs were put on him, other parts of his body had change as well. His eyes grew extra clear eyelids so he can keep his eyes open under the water. He was able to change his camouflage at his will. He was able to change his colors or completely turn invisible. These tentacles were also strong as well. He can lift stuff up and crush stuff with them. He no longer used his old weapons after he discovered how to use his new legs.

The Spy could feel that his lungs needed air. Even with the gills, he still needed air to breathe. He had to learn how to balance his lungs and gills out. He swam up and rose to surface. He took a deep breath of the air. He was now on the surface while the tips of his tentacles were exposed to the air. He looked around and he found two buildings off into the distance. He sighed to himself as he sank low into the water; only his eyes peeked out of the water with a few of his tentacles showing. The Spy frowned looking at the building.

He felt lonely. Over there, he knew that two teams were over there. Fighting. Here he was, alone in this lake. He was lucky that he was able to escape from that medic but now he was alone. The person he loved was fighting over there and he was afraid that he was going to stop seeing him. He couldn't be with him on dry land for a long time and his lover had to be careful when he comes to visit. He had to sneak away and he couldn't do that every day. It's already been over a month since this spy last seen him and he was worried. It never been this long before. Well he thinks so anyway. It was hard to tell time now in this lake.

That was when spy felt something on his lips. He looked up and saw that it was beginning to rain. Water drops were falling down. Rather fast to. Spy looked back at the building where he knew people were fighting. The Spy was ready to sink back down into the water but he quickly shot back up. This gave him an idea! He can sneak over there and see his lover. The floors would be wet and he'll be able to walk over there using his tentacles. They wouldn't dry out but the Spy quickly sank down in the water. That plan wouldn't work. Surely someone would see him and he'll get killed for sure. Or worse, be back to that medic. He turned around.

He felt depress. He didn't know what to do. He can't return to the battlefield in this condition. His mind started to wander on his own. He started to remember about his lover again, at how much he loved and missed him.

Spy continued to swim on the surface until he saw some lights. That's weird he thought. Why would there be lights? That wasn't the fortress. It took him to realize what it was as he swam closer. That was a small town over here and he never knew? It looked like they were having a festival. Even if it was raining and dark outside. He looked at the people around. This wasn't too dangerous. These people couldn't kill him if they saw him. He'll just hide and look around and besides there was no medic around. He decided to take the risk.

He swam to the shore. When he was on the ground, he lifted his legs straight up so he was standing on his tentacles. This was rather hard because his tentacles were always sensitive. He can feel everything on the ground but it was easier now because the ground was wet. He'll most likely leave the place quickly if the ground was dirty and covered in filth. He wouldn't want to get hurt.

He walked toward the festival, while making sure he was hidden. He cloaked himself so no one was able to see him. He looked at all the people walk by, making sure he wouldn't run into them. He continued to walk. He saw there were booths everywhere with games and most were selling some type of items. He looked at each and none gave him any interest. That was until he heard a girl scream.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want an animal! Now!"

Spy turned to the child. She was really young and really annoying. He didn't know why a mother would let her scream in public.

The mother looked at her. "Oh alright sweetie. I will."

Spy watched the mother reached to the booth and took out a stuff animal. This caught Spy's attention. On the booth were different colored stuff animals. The mother took a pink octopus. The pink octopus had a smiling face on it. The tentacles were curved and it just stood on the booth perfectly. It even stayed in it's shape when the mother picked it up.

"How about this one? It's cute and your favorite color."

The girl screamed again. "No! I don't want the ugly octopus! I want the kitty!"

The mother placed the octopus back on the booth.

"Okay fine. You'll get the kitty."

Spy grew depress when he heard the girl call the octopus ugly. It made him think he was ugly. Did people really think that about octopuses? What did his lover think about him?

"That would be 24.99 please."

Spy looked back at the mother. She just bought the cat stuff animal. Spy frowned when he noticed the price tag on the octopus. It was only 14.99. It was much cheaper than the other stuff animals. It was the cheapest. Did people really think low on octopuses? It made him hate himself. He watched the girl swinging her new cat around. She didn't care that the stuff animal was getting wet in the rain, she was just happy she got the thing. Spy couldn't help but to frown. Why did he have to be like this?

Spy tentacles twitched when he felt something touch them. He looked down and saw the pink octopus had rolled down to him. He looked back at the girl. She must have accidently knocked the octopus to the ground when she was swinging her new cat around. He looked back at the octopus and picked it up with his tentacles. He didn't care if people saw a floating octopus. He was looking at the stuff animal. The smile on the octopus looked so cute! It kept smiling back at Spy. Then this fabric! It wasn't normal fabric! It didn't look like it was bothered by the rain. It looked like the fabric was water resistance. It made sense because this was an octopus.

Spy hugged the pink octopus. This was love at first sight. He couldn't just leave this octopus alone. He knew what it felt like being alone and not being loved. He had to take to it. At least the two will share each other the same pain and Spy was going to love it. He was not going let this octopus feel bad about itself. Spy looked back the girl and mother who were staring at him.

"Mommy! That Octopus is floating!"

Well, it's time to leave. Spy moved his legs really fast and rushed to the shore, taking his new friend with him. He was glad that his legs were very strong. He ran away quickly. Or retreated really. Anyway, he noticed that people didn't see him or the octopus go inside the lake. He was too fast for their eyes.

He started to swim in the water. He carried the octopus in his arms as he swam to the floor of the lake. He released the octopus from his arms and he was glad to see the octopus didn't float away and soaking it, wasn't hurting it either.

He hugged the octopus again. He was so happy that he found a new friend or his own baby.

The Spy decided to sleep while holding onto the octopus for the rest of the night.

A few days had passed and Spy was back on shore. He was at the usually spot where he was supposed to meet his lover. He continued to carry his new octopus with him. The octopus made him feel a little better but he was still depress that he hadn't seen his lover in a long time. He set the octopus down and he stared at it.

"Where is he? I'm very worried. It's been a long time. I'm not sure what to do."

The octopus didn't say anything.

"What do you mean I should continue to wait? He might be…"

That was he heard some footsteps.

"Ah!"

This made Spy scared and his camouflage kicked in, turning himself invisible.

"Bloodly hell! It's only me!"

Spy blinked, turning visible again. He smiled again. He was here! He was back! He ran to him, giving him a hug.

"I missed you! I was worried sick!"

His lover kissed him. Their kiss lasted for several minutes because they haven't seen each other in a long time.

"What are you doing?" The lover asked.

The Spy looked at him and noticed he was carrying his octopus with his tentacles. Oh right. He had to explain this.

The Red Sniper crossed his arms.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

The Spy blinked. That's right. He fell in love with the Red Sniper. The enemy. Or his old enemy. This spy no longer worked for the Blu team when he was turned into this. He thought that sneaking over to enemy sides was hard to meet but now it was harder because he had to live this lake.

"Well I was lonely." Answered the Spy. "I decided to visit a festival around here and I found this octopus and I had to save it…So I'm taking care of it like if it was my own."

Spy was too embarrassed to look back at Sniper. It was stupid for a grown man to love a stuff animal.

"Oh really?" Asked the Sniper.

"There was a festival here? This lake is that big? I didn't know people were around." Sniper added.

Spy nodded. Still not looking.

"Does that 'thing' make you happy?"

Spy nodded again.

The Sniper pulled the Spy into another long kiss.

"Then it's fine with me. Do whatever you want with it. I know I can't always be there for you."

Spy smiled.

"Really? It's fine?" He reached his hands to the octopus and started to carry it with his arms.

"Yeah." Sniper answered.

This made Spy happy.

"Thanks! And it's not a it. She is a She."

Sniper raised an eyebrow. "A she?"

Spy nodded, "Yes. Her name is Oceane ."

Sniper looked at the doll and laughed.

"Well okay. Hi Oceane . Nice to meet you." He gave Oceane a pet to the head.

Spy looked at Sniper.

"Anyway. Why were you gone so long?" Spy asked.

Sniper looked at him and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah. Sorry about that. Didn't mean that. We had to switch bases and fight over there. We're finally back though."

Spy dropped Oceane in his legs and he gave Sniper in a hug.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

Sniper held him. "Oh yes I do. You must have missed me a lot but don't worry. I can fix that."

Sniper was already trying to take off Spy's clothes but Spy stopped him.

"Oh no. Not now. Oceane will see us."

Sniper looked down the doll.

"The doll? But..?"

"She can't see! It will be bad for her! She's too young!"

Sniper kissed spy again.

"Fine, if she wasn't watching then will you let me?"

Spy pushed Sniper away from him and walked off. "Yes that's fine. Now you wait."

Spy found a boulder near the shore. He placed Oceane on it. Facing the opposite direction where they were at. "You stay here Oceane and don't watch."

He walked off again and returned to Sniper. "Now where were we?" He asked.

The Sniper grinned. "This."

The two were in another deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The Spy waited by the shore. He's been waiting again for his love while his little octopus friend was next to him. He was just telling his baby the stories of his life. Of how he was the great Spy until he was captured by that Medic. That Medic turned him into this monster. Now he was forced to live and hide in this lake away from that Medic.

"But don't worry Oceane. I don't think you're a monster. You're the opposite of one and I'll make sure that you're not going to get lonely. You have me and Sniper."

The doll didn't say anything.

"Are you still talking to her?"

The Spy looked up while he grabbed Oceane into his arms. The Red Sniper has finally returned. He still hasn't grown used to him talking to the doll but Spy was glad that he didn't call Oceane, 'it' anymore.

"Yes. Of course. I can't leave her alone."

The Sniper had a small smile, "Well okay then and oh. You're not monster."

Spy smiled, dropping Oceane in his legs. He rushed to Sniper, giving him a hug. "Well if you say so." He said.

The Sniper gave him a kiss. "Oh yeah. I got some good news."

Spy blinked at him. "Good news?" he asked.

Sniper nodded, "Yeah. It's all done. We're done fighting. It's over."

Spy turned confused, "Done? I don't understand….How?"

Sniper scratched the back of his head. "The people who hired us, they finally died. There's no one in control anymore."

Spy was stunned. They died?

"But…how?" He asked again.

"Don't know." He answered. "But those old farts finally took their last breathes."

Spy didn't know what to say. He just looked down to Oceane.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked.

"Don't know." Sniper admitted. "We all came together and make peace together. We all agree we can't return to back to our own lives. After all the things we have done. We can do whatever we want now."

Spy turned quiet. He was lost in thought. Sniper was right. Even if their new freedom, they can't just leave. They couldn't be stable anymore being around people. Normal people and normal society. Look at him. He was part octopus now and he was talking to a doll. He might as well be bad as Solider who was completely nuts. He couldn't just have a life with Sniper even if he wanted to.

Sniper realized at how Spy have turned completely quiet.

"Hey. I know what you're thinking….we can have a life together."

The Spy looked at him. "But how?! When I'm like this?!"

Sniper sighed, "We can just return back to the base and just live there with the others."

Spy grew worried. "But even still…that medic will try and get me again!"

"Over my dead body. I'm not going to let him take you again. First he did this you and you're forced to live here alone! Just look at you! You're lonely! You haven't met another person besides me in a long time. It's getting to you….at this rate you'll take that doll over me."

Spy frowned. "I wouldn't do that to you…"

But Spy knew that Sniper was right. He was a sociable person and being alone in this lake has affected him. If he does keep staying here, he might be turning objects into his friends and push real people away from him. He had to leave. Oceane also agrees.

"Fine…I'll leave but do you promise me that he won't get me again?"

Sniper nodded. "Yes. I promise. And besides, we can always keep killing him. Too bad he can't stay dead forever."

Spy sighed. Yeah that was too bad.

They kissed again but Spy quickly pushed away.

"But how am I going to get around when I do get over there?" He asked.

Spy couldn't forget. He was part octopus. It would be hard to walk around with these things around. Being in a small tank won't help either.

"Easy." Sniper said, "We'll ask our engineers to help. I know they can create custom tanks that can be filtered and move around and other things. He's bored now and will make anything now. We should be able to sleep next to each other now."

Spy smiled and kissed him again. This plan might be able to work out after all. They were able to have some type of life with each other. It wasn't perfect but it was better than none.

After their kiss, Sniper walked off.

"I'm glad I convinced you now." He said.

Spy watched him walk away. "Huh? Why?"

Spy watched as Sniper pushed an empty tank toward him.

"So you can leave with me today." Sniper answered.

Spy looked at the empty tank. It had wheels so Sniper was able to push it here and it was big enough for him. He was glad that it was also cleaned to.

"Is that the same tank that the medic put me in?" He asked.

"Yeah it is. I stole it right from under his nose. It should just be for temporally. Not forever. I know how your legs get dry very easily if you decided to walk."

Spy sighed. He hated this tank but he didn't have any other choice. "Yeah…Let's go then."

After filling the tank with water, Spy crawled into the tank. Only his lower half of his body was in the water and Oceane joined him in the tank. Sniper was pushing the tank toward the base. Spy looked around and remembered he hasn't been seen the surface in a while. He missed it. He's been inside that lake for a long time. It was nice and all but it just made him miss the ground and his legs even more.

"Hey Sniper?" Spy asked.

"What?" Sniper replied.

"Does anyone know I'm coming?" Spy asked.

"Nah."

Spy sank lower in the tank.

"Oh…" He looked at Oceane.

"Then this will be an introduction to remember…"

As they got closer to the base, Spy noticed it was quiet. This was new. Normally, people would be fighting each other but now they're not. Did they really make peace with each other? Spy continued to look around and remembered this place. He was having flashbacks of when he was back to normal when he was in here. Spy noticed that Sniper was trying to push him to a room but they were stopped.

"Hey? What do you got there?"

Spy turned and saw the Blu Scout walk to them. He looked at Spy.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Don't I know you? I really do! You're our last Spy! What happened to you? You're an octopus. We thought you died."

Spy looked at him. It's been awhile since he last talked to another human.

"This is what happens when you get captured by that medic. He decides to turn anyone into a freak."

Scout looked stunned. "Really? He did this you? He can do that? That's just messed up."

Spy noticed that Scout stunned look was already gone. He looked more curious now then shocked that he was this monster.

"Man this is so freaky. How can you be like that? Can you even run anymore? Oh boy. The others should look at you. You're just so…weird."

Spy quickly frowned. Maybe this was a bad idea of returning here. Sniper saw his sad look and just glared at Scout.

"What did I do? I just said he was weird. That's all."

Sniper just continued to push the tank. Ignoring Scout.

"Just forget what he said. He knows nothing."

Spy continued to frown. "Maybe I shouldn't have come…no one is going to like me like this."

"Don't say that. They'll get used to you." Sniper said.

Spy didn't believe those words. He just sank low in his tank. He was lost in his thoughts until he saw that Sniper had stop pushing. Spy looked around and saw that Sniper had taken him to a large room where he saw the Blu Engineer. This room was filled with his machines. Now all looked deactivated. The Engineer was busy working on something and didn't even notice they walked in. Even with a tank. Spy is still surprised that Sniper was willing to push him everywhere. It wasn't needed. Sniper could have easily left Spy alone somewhere and ask Engineer to walk to him. But he didn't.

"Hey!" Sniper yelled.

The Engineer quickly turned around. "What?"

When he turned around he walked to Spy and just looked at him. Spy got his attention really fast. It looked like Engineer was wondering how he was turn like this. He didn't looked scared or stun at all. He was more amazed.

"Now I have seen everything." He said as he sat back down.

"Mind telling me how you got this way?" He asked.

Spy crossed his arms. "It was that damn Medic over there."

Engineer took off his helmet and wiped his head. "Ah. That explains it. Why you just disappear like that. You must have escaped from that medic or he released you."

Spy just felt mad for reminding him of that medic. "I escaped. Force to live in that lake. I just heard all the fighting is done so I decided to come back."

Engineer laughed. "I see now. It's true. We are done fighting. It was nice of this Sniper to help you return back here."

Sniper sighed. That's right. No one knows they're lovers yet.

"Yeah. Anyway, we are hoping to get your help."

The Engineer smiled. "Sure. What will it be?"

"Well you can see. He needs water and were hoping you can make pourable tanks with filters so he can walk around and maybe a wet room where he can sleep at."

Engineer looked happy. "That's not a problem. That's easy. In fact, I'll design most rooms so he can walk around and be able to stay there. Now tell me, can you stand on those?"

Spy looked at him, "Yes but only for a short time because my tentacles dry up very easily. The floor also has to be clean because my tentacles are very sensitive."

Engineer walked to a desk and pulled some paper out. "Got it. I'll be making my blueprints out now. This is exciting. I haven't been able to design anything new in a long time. It always had to involve fighting and it gets boring after a long time."

Spy just watched him. "You mean…you're going to do this for me? Just like that?"

Engineer laughed again, "Why not? It will keep me busy. You're happy and just think about it, when I give these blueprints away to the other Engineer so he can build these on his side, their medic will be so mad. He'll know you returned and I know you're not letting him take you again. It will be revenge. He can't get you and you'll be mocking him. What he did to you wasn't right. We all know him. He likes his experiments."

Spy felt better for once. Finally he heard another person saying what Medic did to him was wrong and Engineer was right. He will be having his revenge. Now he was back, he'll be standing in front of that medic and he won't be able to get him. It's like putting a cake to a pole and putting it on the medic's back. He'll see that cake in front dangling on the string but no matter how long he runs, he can't reach that cake. It will be fun.

Engineer continued to write. "I should be able to be done with all of this within a week."

Spy smiled as his legs threw Oceane into the air. He caught it midair with his arms. He gave her a big hug.

"Did you hear that Oceane? Things are turning the best for me!"

Engineer looked confused more than ever. He just saw the Spy talked to a doll. Spy quickly realized what he just did and just stood there in shock. He turned invisible while Oceane floated in the air.

Engineer laughed again. "That's really cute. Now anyway, go now. I'll tell you when everything is done."

Spy turned visible again when Sniper pushed him away from the room.

"That wasn't bad as I thought it would be…" Spy admitted.

Sniper sighed, "Yeah but you got to remember. You only met two people so far. The others still haven't seen you yet or your doll."

That was right. What will the others think of him? Especially now that he was part Octopus and he carried this toy around? Scout didn't noticed Oceane but what happened if he did?

Sniper continued to push the push tank until Spy heard a familiar sound. He turned around to see a Spy behind them uncloak himself.

"Hello gentlemen." He said.

It was the Blu Spy who decided to sneak behind them.

"Hello." The hybrid replied back.

"What do we have here? A spy? Who's an octopus?"

The Red Spy uncloaked himself next to the normal Blu Spy.

"It looked like it. He's the Spy who decided to disappear." The Red Spy said.

The Blu Spy raised his eyebrows. "That's him? The one I replaced?"

The hybrid sighed. "Yes. That's me."

The hybrid remembered. He never met his replacement before. He was captured and was turned into this freak. It didn't take long before his team replaced him. They really thought he died but no it was worse. He was turned into this. He was glad that Sniper didn't leave him for his replacement.

The Blu Spy looked surprised. "Really? Why are you…?"

The hybrid looked annoyed. He had to keep explaining this. "Because, that medic over there turned me into this. I was lucky that I escaped from that nut."

The Red Spy looked surprised. "You mean…Our Medic did this you? I didn't know."

"Either did I!" The other Spy yelled. "I didn't come here to find out that people are turning spies into octopuses! I wouldn't have come or at least, I came to help you."

Spy was surprised that these spies were concerned about him. They were mad that this medic turned him like this. It was like they were afraid that he'll turn them like this. He even noticed that Sniper was surprised that these Spies were worried about him.

"Don't worry." One Spy said. "We'll make sure that medic won't do this again."

"Yeah. We got your back." The other Spy said. "He won't get you."

The Blu Spy looked at the hybrid. "You're lucky that you got him. It's nice to have some friends."

The hybrid had a small smile. They were right. He was lucky that he had his Sniper.

"Yeah. It is." He said.

He didn't even realize that he hugged Oceane in his arms when he smiled.

The two spies looked at him and then laugh and snorted.

"That's real cute. Anyway, see you later."

Both Spies had disappeared and the hybrid was able to hear them leave.

The Spy in the tank turned to Sniper.

"Is Oceane really that funny?" He asked.

Sniper looked at him. Knowing he had to say something to not hurt Spy's feelings.

"Well…at first yeah. You're holding a doll."

Spy quickly frowned.

"I don't mean anything like that. I'm saying it's weird for a grown man to be with a doll but after a while, they'll get used to it."

Spy sighed. "I hope so. I love Oceane."

He looked back at Sniper. "And you to."

Sniper smiled and gave Spy a quick kiss.

"Come on. Let's go." He said as he continued to push the tank.

This time, Spy was able to tell that he was being push to where Sniper was always at. A small room where he would hide and aim at other people. It must be where he just sleeps now. He was pushed in and Sniper just fell to the ground. He must be tired now from all the pushing.

"Are you going to be okay?" Spy asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Just tired and all and I'm glad you're here with me."

Spy smiled but it quickly ended when he heard footsteps running towards them.

"Look! They're over here!" He heard.

Two Scouts ran in. The Blue Scout pointed at him.

"You see? He's an octopus now!" He yelled.

The other Scout looked surprised. "You're….right?"

More footsteps were heard.

"Let me see! Let me see!" A Red Medic rushed in and Spy turned mad the moment he saw him. He just held Oceane in his arms tighter while his tentacles curled.

The Red Medic smiled. "Oh Sniper! You brought him back to me! That was kind of you! I thought he was gone for good!"

One Scout hit the Medic. "Hey idiot! He's not coming back to you!"

The Medic rubbed his head. "Why not? I created him so he belongs to me."

The other Scout looked at him. "Uh…No."

The two Spies appeared in the room. "He does not belong to anyone."

A Red Demoman almost walked inside the room. He took a drink of his beer and burped.

"What's this? You mean that crazy Scout was right? He's an octopus?"

"Yes and he's mine. I turned him into that and he's mine!" The Medic yelled again.

The Demoman peek his head inside the room.

"Are you crazy? You changed that man into that? He's hardly a man now. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The medic was getting angrier. "Well look you. You like to explode people!"

The Demoman stepped inside. "At least it's part of my job! I don't take people against their will and turn them into that!"

The medic looked at him. "Aren't you on the same team as me? Why are you on his side?"

The Demoman crossed his arms. "Because the last time I remembered, we aren't on any team anymore and even if we were, I wouldn't be helping you."

Spy continued to watch. Everyone was on his side? But why?

That was when he heard more footsteps. This time, it was the Blu Medic who walked in.

"Doctor!" The Red Medic yelled. "You got to understand this was all for research!"

The Blue Medic looked at him. "Sorry Doctor but I can't help you here. They're right. You can't just take people and turn them…into monsters! Your job is to heal them! Not hurt them!"

This just made the Red Medic mad. He didn't know what to say. He looked at everyone in the room. They were all against him. Then his eyes came across Sniper. When he was studying on that octopus, he was always there to help him. He had to be on his side!

"Sniper! What about you? You must understand. You were there helping me." He said.

Sniper glared at him. "The only reason why I helped you in the first place was so that I can help him escape. Why do you think he suddenly vanished for? I never liked you ever since you laid your hands on him."

The Red Medic was in shocked. "You helped him escaped? But…? I thought you…"

He looked back at everyone. Everyone in the room looked like he was going to murder him. No one was on his side. Not even his own team. This was when Spy jumped out of his tank and launched himself on top of the Red Medic. He used his tentacles to choke the air out of the medic, killing him. He nearly had forgotten that he was holding Oceane in his arms.

"Just remember this Medic. You will never own me again." He said as Medic took his last breathe. His dead body had quickly disappeared.

Spy sighed. If only he stayed dead now instead of respawn somewhere. Then he gasped and looked down.

"Oh my god! Oceane! I'm so sorry! You didn't need to see this! You must be so scared now!" He hugged his doll.

Everyone inside the room watch Spy. First they were happy he killed the Medic so they cheered for him but now they were confused when he started talking to the doll so they stopped their cheering. Spy looked at all them and everyone started laughing. Spy felt embarrassed and he vanished again. The Blu Spy walked to him and patted him on the back after he finished laughing. He didn't care that this Spy was invisible.

"Sorry about that. Were still not used to your extra legs and uh…friend but we will."

Spy turned visible again. "Uh thanks. I guess."

The normal Spy smiled. "You got to teach me how to do that without using these fancy gadgets and oh yeah. If I were you, I would keep an eye on that doll. You know how everyone is here."

The hybrid looked at Spy. "Well I don't think I can teach you anything since you're not part octopus like me and thanks for the advice."

Spy turned around and saw his tank has fallen when he came to kill the Medic.

"Aw. My water is gone."

Sniper picked up the tank. "Don't worry. I'll fill it up real quick."

The others surround Spy while Sniper left with the tank. Everyone was catching up with Spy, talking to him. More people have entered the room, surprised to see an octopus hybrid but then they would greet him afterwards. Well after they ask their questions. Spy said hi to everyone and explained how he turned this way. He was glad most of everyone was mad at Medic for turning him this way. Though he was still upset that people would laugh at Oceane when they saw her. When they finally left, Spy was able to rest in the tank with new water.

"I hope they get used to you Oceane. It's not nice for them to keep laughing at you."

Oceane didn't say anything but Spy was still able to understand her.

"I know. You're not going to let them get to you."

Sniper looked at them.

"She's a strong one. She got laughed at a lot today." He said.

Spy smiled, "Yeah, she has to be if she's going to be living here."

Sniper gave another kiss to Spy.

"Yeah. All of us have to be tough out here." He laid against the tank.

Spy could tell he was tired. It was a big day today and a week from now, Spy should be able to walk around more easily. He slipped one of his tentacles out and he touched Sniper's face. Sniper wasn't bothered by him. He was drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight love." He said.

Spy smiled and put his tentacle back into the tank. "Goodnight." He said back while he drifts off to sleep. Oceane slept in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

It's been a week already that Spy stayed inside this tank and room. His tank was pushed close to the window so he was able to see what was going on. He watched people talk and just leave. It was funny to watch when the Red Spy and Blue Scout were talking. Scout was always mad that the Red Spy would be sleeping with his mom. Everyone knew this gossip thanks to him. He found the couple somewhere and took pictures. He had to tell everyone. He laughed to himself while he watched the two start arguing with each other. He turned when he heard both Engineers make loud noises with their machines inside the room. They have been working on something for him in this room. He just didn't know what yet. He couldn't wait till they leave. He wanted his alone time with Sniper and it was hard to spy on people with these noises around.

"There. It should be done now." One Engineer said.

Sniper suddenly stood up from lying on the floor. "It is?"

Spy looked like he was ready to jump out from his tank. "It really is?"

The Engineers smiled. "Yeah. Get out of there and test it out yourself."

Spy looked at Sniper. Sniper already knew what he wanted without asking. He needed help to get out of his tank without dropping water all over the floor again. Sniper lifted him up and placed him on the floor. Spy saw that there were these lines of metal on the walls and on the bottom of the floor.

"Go on. Walk by them." One Engineer said.

Spy obeyed and he used his tentacles to walk forward like if he had normal legs. The moment he stepped forward, he saw red lights on the metal strips flash. Mist was sprayed on his body and water poured on the ground but not by a lot. It was enough water to walk on and his tentacles to not dry out. It worked. His machine actually worked. He continued to walk. Enough mist and water was around so he was able walk around.

"It works!" Yelled Spy.

The Engineers laughed. "Of course it does. We also install a drain on every floor so your water doesn't flood the place and this is motion sensory. Only you will get wet when you walk by. No one else."

"Is this water clean?" Sniper asked.

"Of course it is. We built filters like you asked and we also built you a custom tank you can move around easier from the outside. We couldn't build this system outside. Since it was out in the open."

Spy smiled and saw Oceane back in the old tank. "Well thank you. Me and Oceane love what you did to the place."

The Engineers looked at each other then back at Spy. "Well were not done there. We also made you a room back at your base. It has more room than that tank over there."

Spy blinked. "Really? You did?"

"Yeah. It's big and deep enough for you to swim and live inside it and you can invite guests inside if you wanted to." They answered.

Spy smiled. "Can we see it now?"

They nodded. "Sure. Come on. Follow us." The two left the room.

Spy looked at Sniper and Sniper could already tell what was on his mind. He reached his hand in the old tank and grabbed Oceane out of it so he can give it to Spy. Spy took Oceane and walked off, following the Engineers out the room. The lights on the wall flashed and mist hit him with water spilling on the floor. Sniper followed behind him. Getting hit by the mist did not get bother him. The water on the floor was barely noticed because of his boots.

They needed to walk outside and Spy could already feel the pain in his tentacles as he walked. He needed water. He almost collapsed but Sniper caught him. One Engineer pointed to something.

"Oh we managed to build that for you to. Just to cross over to bases without any trouble. Sorry though. But you can only stand close to the walls when you're outside. Or unless you take your tank with you or stay in in there."

Spy turned his head and noticed that there was this small river on each side of the bases. It was long enough to cross.

"oh?"

Sniper quickly grabbed him and lifted him to the water. He dropped him and Spy felt instantly better. He carried Oceane as he took his short swim to the other base. The others were close by him. When the small river ended, he got out and walked towards the walls where more water was sprayed at him. He had to get used to this. It was better than getting dried up. He walked inside and the Engineers lead the way to his new room.

Spy was quickly in awe. His room was amazing. It had a pool inside at the corner. He stepped inside and realized it was a lot bigger. He took a dive and saw it was enough room to swim around. He floated back up and he was glad he saw there were some steps and a floor at the edge of his pool. It had water on it. He might be able to sleep next to Sniper now without any problems. If only he could get used to soaking up all night. There were also the metal strips on the wall so he can walk when he wished to.

"This is amazing! Thank you gentlemen!" He said.

The Engineers laughed again. "You still haven't seen everything yet."

Spy then noticed his new tank. It wasn't any different than his last tank besides having a filter and it was slightly bigger.

"We know, it's not really anything new. We didn't want to put a motor on it because there was water involved but we customize it where it will be easier to clean the tank. It has thinner but stronger glass so it would weigh less when someone pushes it."

Spy was still smiling. "Thank you again."

"Don't mention it. It's what we do best."

Spy watched as they walked out of the room. Before the Red Engineer had walked out, he turned back to Spy. He took off his helmet and placed it over his chest.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you out of this. It felt like I could have prevented our Medic doing this to you but…"

Spy stopped him, "You don't need to apologize. This wasn't your fault. It was mine because I was captured by that medic."

The Red Engineer put his helmet back on. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive and besides, you already showed your kindness to me by building me all of this."

The Engineer just smiled and walked out of the room.

Spy looked at Sniper. "Why are there no doors around here?" He asked.

Sniper sighed, "No idea. We are in a war zone."

Spy looked disappointed, "Wish we had some privacy."

Sniper walked over to the pool and sat on the steps. "Yeah same here but we should be able to be together when everyone else is asleep."

Spy sank low in the water, "Yeah but I'll still miss you."

Sniper walked to Spy in the water. "Yeah and thanks to this room, we'll be able to sleep next to each other without any problem."

Spy swam next to him. "Yeah and that just makes me happy."

They hugged and kissed each other in the pool.

"Hey can you put me in that tank? While the time passes, I would like to watch people from the window. I could sneak behind them but the water on the floor would blow my cover."

Sniper blinked, "Sure. Then tonight, we can have our fun."

Spy just smiled. Sniper walked over to the empty tank. He was trying to figure out how the tank worked. He noticed there was a button at the side of it. He pushed it and water rushed inside the tank.

"Wow. That was a lot easier than before. We had to get water from somewhere and fill it. Now all we do is push a button."

Spy step out of the pool. "It's a huge improvement from that last tank. I can't stand that thing."

Spy noticed that steps pop out from the side from the tank when he approached it. He carefully walked on the steps while Sniper held onto one of his hands. Then he careful entered inside the tank. That was when he turned and looked out the window with Oceane at his side. Sniper decided to join him at the spying game. He just sat against the tank and stared out the window.

"Found anything out lately?" He asked.

"No. All I see is that Red Spy and Blue Scout keep trying to kill each other again. Nothing new yet."

Sniper looked bored. "Maybe you'll find out more stuff if you can walk arou…"

"You know I can't." Spy interrupted. "The water will ruin everything. Even when I turn invisible. I got to keep looking out this window like you do."

Sniper just glanced at him. "Yeah I know. You'll grow used to it like I did. Just make sure you keep your eye out for that other sniper. He can give you a head shot and if not, he'll notice you right away and he'll tell someone you're snooping. We may not be fighting anymore but we still have trust issues. All of us."

Spy sank low in his tank. "Right…."

That was when he noticed that the Red Medic and Red Heavy were walking by to cross borders. It looked like they stopped to just talk. Spy raised an eyebrow.

"You see that?" Spy asked

Sniper watched. "Yeah. Why? Those two are always together."

Spy grinned to himself. "Exactly. I think they're closer than that. That Heavy is the only one not mad at that Medic."

Sniper blinked as he came to realization. "Bloody hell! You could be right."

Spy snorted. "Yes, it looks like were not the only ones hiding a secret relationship."

Spy's attention returned to the Red Medic and the Red Heavy. The two were looking at the small river that was designed just for him.

"Oh dear. It looks like they are searching for me."

Sniper groaned to himself. "Bloody hell. I didn't bring my gun when we walked here. It's back at the other room and I can't leave now."

Spy continued to watch them. "Don't worry. I think I'll do fine."

That was when he watched as Heavy's body suddenly dropped dead. He was backstabbed by the Blu Spy. Medic gasped as he watched Heavy die in front of him. The Blu Spy was laughing. Medic quickly hit him with his gun and the Blu Spy's body fell down.

"That's what you get!" Medic yelled.

Sniper groaned. "Well?"

The hybrid grinned to himself, "Wait. You'll see."

Sniper continued to watch and saw that the same Blu Spy had uncloak himself and backstabbed the Medic. Killing him.

"What a good show!" Sniper yelled.

Spy laughed, "Indeed."

Spy looked out the window and saw the Blu Spy waving at him. Spy waved back and saw the Red Spy uncloak himself next to the normal Blu Spy.

"Those spies are nice gentlemen."

Sniper sighed. "Yeah but I still got to get my guns. I can't leave you alone. That Medic and now that Heavy are still trying to get you."

Spy quickly turned around in his tank when he heard someone laughing in the hallway and running. A Red Scout ran inside the room. He looked at Sniper.

"Hey stupid! You left this around!"

The Red Scout dropped Sniper's weapons on the floor.

Sniper slowly stood up. "Ugh…thanks."

The Scout quickly ran out of the room. Spy suddenly yelled out.

"You should stop your running! You're going to slip on the water!"

It was too late. Spy heard a crash in the hallway.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Scout yelled.

Spy sighed. "Looks like I got a new rival now…"

Sniper picked up his weapons off the ground. "Well he was too stupid to notice the water on the ground and you did try to warn him. Besides, he isn't that big of a threat unlike that Medic."

Spy turned back to the window. "Yeah that's true but we still got to be careful. We can't forget. This is a battlefield. We can just kill for the fun of it."

Sniper sighed. "Yeah…it's the reason why we can't have our lives back. This place still owns us."

Spy frowned. He knew Sniper was right but unlike the others, he really can't return home if he wanted to. Not like this. He'll just dry up somewhere and die.

Spy continued to stare out of the window bored. It annoyed him that he couldn't show any of his affection to Sniper while the others were running out everywhere. Even that Blue Sniper would sometimes stare out the windows and stare at them until he got bored and left. Spy couldn't understand how the Snipers can keep doing this all day. It gets boring quickly. He didn't want to walk anywhere either. He already made one person mad; he didn't need to make any more new enemies. He just stayed there. Once in a while, the two would leave and they would walk to the kitchen and grab a meal. Spy was glad that he was able to eat different foods now and then. There were times he had to eat fish in that lake or eat leftovers that Sniper would find for him when they met each other.

When night finally started, Spy returned to his pool. He was tired from all the spying and his tentacles being cramped inside that tank. He swam around freely inside the pool. Sniper walked towards the pool.

"Tired yet?" He asked.

Spy came to the surface with Oceane in his arms. "Yes I am. I was just stretching my legs."

Sniper walked closer to the pool and sat inside. The water was up to his chest and he was only wearing his pants. "Then come over."

Spy smiled and swam next to Sniper. They kissed and Spy laid his body against Sniper. Sniper relaxed his body and laid down at the swallow part of the pool of the steps. His whole body was in the water besides his head and it was enough room for him and Spy to sleep next each other. Spy's tentacles were completely moist in the water. Some wrapped around Sniper's body as Spy drifted off to sleep.

The both fell asleep very easily. The two have wanted to sleep next to each other normal for a long time. It was hard to sleep in a small tank and sleeping at shore of the lake would hurt Spy. Sometimes the water would hit his tentacles or not, forcing his tentacles to dry out when he was trying to sleep. Now it was possible with this special designed pool.

There was even enough room for Oceane to sleep by next to them. Spy had put her very close to him. He was too busy sleeping next to Sniper to be holding her in his sleep.

The next morning, Spy woke up and he turned his Sniper.

"Good morning." He said.

Sniper slowly woke up, "Good morning." He said as he kissed Spy.

Spy sat from the pool and looked around. "Good morning Oceane."

He noticed the doll was gone. "Oceane?"

He looked around. "Oceane?! Where did you go?"

He quickly dived inside the pool to see that Oceane was gone. "She's gone!" Spy yelled.

Sniper was already out of the pool, drying himself. "What?" He asked.

"Someone took my Oceane! But how?" Spy yelled.

Sniper was already in new clothes. "Well we were asleep…"

"But still...! We're better than that!" He yelled again.

"Well we were too comfortable…"

Spy didn't let him to finish his sentence. He was already rushing out of the room.

"Oceane! Oh Oceane! Where are you sweetie?"

Sniper quickly followed behind him. "Wait Spy!" He yelled.

Sniper was trying to follow after Spy without trying to slip on the water.

"Oceane!" Spy yelled.

Spy ran outside and jumped inside the water. Sniper continued to follow.

"Spy do you even know where she's at!" Sniper yelled.

"No! But she has to be on the other side! I know it! I can feel it!" Spy yelled.

Spy ran inside the Red base. He quickly heard laughter. He didn't think twice and rushed to the sound. Sniper only grew more worried because Spy could get hurt. He knew Spy could protect himself but that laughter sound like it was group. He didn't know if he was able to fight an entire group by himself. He could respawn but he knew he'll rush back over here to save his baby.

Spy ran to a room where he saw the Red Scout, Demoman, and Pyro were at. They were wearing party hats with a table in front of them. On the table was a table cloth with glasses and bottles of beer. Spy quickly noticed something else on the tables. He saw Oceane on the table and a teddy bear? Everyone was already drunk. Especially Demoman. Spy didn't even know if Pyro was drunk. He was just laughing and mumbling.

"What is going on in here!" Spy yelled.

Scout hic-up, "What does it look like? We're having a party!"

"A tea party!" Demoman yelled.

"Mmmh!" Pyro said next.

Scout was just dancing for no reason. "Yeah! These dolls are fun!"

Spy gasped and quickly grabbed the dolls off of the table.

"This isn't any tea party! You are showing Oceane a bad example! You're all drunk!"

Scout walked to Spy, "What do you know? You're the one who's in love with Sniper and that doll."

Spy and Sniper blushed. "What?"

Scout started to laugh. "Yeah! I saw you and that Sniper together in that pool! No reason why he saved you from that crazy Medic! You're lovers!"

Spy and Sniper felt furious. Sniper was ready to yell some words but Spy just pushed him away.

"And what happens if we are lovers?!" He yelled.

Scout looked at him. "Then that means you're gay! Gay!"

Demoman just laughed. "What's wrong being gay?"

Pyro just shrugged his shoulders, telling him, 'I don't know.'

Demoman drank more of his bear. "Nothing is wrong with it now. We aren't really fighting anymore unless, you want to fight?"

Scout looked at him with a sad look, "Well…of course I don't want to keep on fig…."

"Then leave everyone's business alone! Or you're going to get yourself killed!" Demoman yelled.

"But…" Scout said. "But he tripped me!"

Demoman put his hand over his face. "Ah! You mean you took their toys because you were tripped?! Are you stupid?!"

Scout blinked, "What?" Everyone could tell that he was still drunk.

Spy held tight onto the dolls tightly. He started to realize something. "You mean…?! You sneaked into our room….drunk?! Did you even think about your plans? You took my baby with poor planning?! How?!"

Scout laughed, "Yeah….you two looked happy sleeping next to each other. It was easy! Even being drunk!"

Spy started to curse in French at Scout. This time, his whole body was changing colors because he was so mad. Sniper looked surprised. He has never seen Spy so colorful before. Scout took a step back from Spy, watching him turn into multiple colors. It reminded him of a rainbow. He started to cry. Sniper and Demoman looked annoyed.

"And you try to make fun of them because they're gay? Look at you! You are crying at that Spy for changing his colors!" Demoman burped.

Spy stopped his cursing and looked at Scout. Scout continued to cry in his drunken state. Spy color changing stopped as he started to laugh and snort.

"That's right! I forgot! Rainbows make you cry!" Spy snorted.

Scout turned to Spy, "Stop it…"

Spy continued to laugh, "Hi! I'm Scout and rainbows make me cry!"

No one else in the room seemed to care that Spy was making fun of Scout. They looked more annoyed at Scout for just being stupid. Spy then looked down at Oceane in his arms.

"What do you mean I'm mean?!" Spy yelled to Oceane.

Everyone turned to him. Demoman took another sip of his beer.

"Wow. He is crazier than you Pyro!" He said.

Pyro looked at him mad, "Mmmph!" He mumbled.

Spy continued to talk. "What do you mean…I have to? Fine….I will."

Sniper just raised his eyebrow at Spy. He was almost beginning to understand that doll. Well only if Spy talked to it first.

Spy walked to Scout. "Hey sorry…"

Scout rubbed his eyes. "Go away! You're an ass!"

Spy started to think how he could apologize to Scout. That was when Oceane gave him an idea.

"Hey? I know how to cheer you up." He said.

Scout looked at him. "How?" He asked.

Spy had a short laugh, "I'll bet you that your Medic and Heavy are doing something right now."

Scout looked like he has calmed down and Spy got the attention from Demoman and Pyro.

"Huh?" Scout was confused.

Spy walked out, "Come on! Follow me!"

Spy walked through the Red base while everyone followed him. Spy was keeping himself from laughing while he held onto Oceane and the teddy bear. Everyone else was just confuse and drunk.

Spy turned back to everyone. He put his finger to his mouth. "Sh. Make sure you're quiet."

Everyone nodded and tip toed their way to this one room that Spy was leading them. Spy was continued being sprayed at and hoped the water wouldn't ruin his plans. He peek his head at the side of the door. Everyone else copied him and watched what was inside of the room. What they saw was Red Heavy and Medic alone in the room. Heavy was sitting down on a chair while he was holding Medic in his lap. Medic was crying into Heavy's chest.

"We almost had him! But no! He had to be friends with everyone! Those spies are mean! They keep sneaking behind me!"

Heavy looked at him and patted him on the back, "It will be okay Doctor. We can get that octopus for you soon."

Everyone who was watching was trying their best to not laugh out loud. Medic then kiss Heavy on his cheek.

"Thanks. You're right. We can keep trying and get those spies back."

That was when everyone fell down to the floor and started to laugh. Including Sniper. Both Medic and Heavy stood up from their seats. Medic was blushing while Heavy was mad.

"You are dead!" Heavy yelled.

Scout pointed at them. "Oh my god! You and him?! Are together?! That's hilarious!"

He looked at Spy, "Hey? Did he say that he's afraid of the spies?"

Spy grinned to himself and quickly handed Sniper the dolls.

"Here. Carry this for me." He said.

Sniper quickly took the dolls as Spy turned invisible.

Medic gasped. "Where did he go?!"

Heavy started throwing his fists around. "Don't worry Doctor! I'll protect you!"

He started punching aimless towards the others. Hoping he could get the spy. The others were backing away from Heavy's fists so they wouldn't get hit.

"Get over here little man!" Heavy shouted again.

Suddenly, Spy turned visible again and jumped on Heavy and used his tentacles to strangle him. Heavy tried to use all his force to rip Spy off of him but Spy made sure his legs were stunk on him. A few tentacles were wrapped around Heavy's arms while the rest were covering Heavy's neck. No matter how much Heavy pulled, Spy's tentacles were still stretched on his neck. He was making it worse.

"Heavy! You have to stop!" Shouted the Medic. "You're making it worse!"

Heavy didn't listen and continued to pull. He continued to pull until finally, he was out of breath. His body fell down and Spy released himself away from Heavy. He then glared at Medic. Medic gasped again when Spy jumped on him and started to strangle him. Sniper had a smile on his face when Spy killed Heavy but then his face was covered in worry when he realized that Heavy's body had disappear.

"Spy! Hurry up! Heavy's going to respawn and try to kill us!"

Scout was laughing the whole time but he stopped when he came to the realization.

"Oh shit! He's right! We got to leave! Now!" He yelled.

Spy took the last breath away from Medic then he looked at the others.

"What are you waiting for?! Run!" He yelled.

Everyone started running. Scout was at first while everyone else was behind him.

"Hey stupids?! Where are we running to?!" Scout yelled.

Spy was running behind of everyone, hopping the water wouldn't trip anyone. He noticed he was the only Blu person in the whole group.

"To my respawn! I can open my door for you and they wouldn't be able to get inside! We'll be safe until they leave!"

Everyone heard an angry Heavy somewhere.

"Hope your plans works!" Scout sounded nervous.

When they ran outside, Sniper took a quick look at Spy. Spy already knew what he was thinking. He was going to carrying him now. Spy grabbed the dolls away from Sniper and Sniper grabbed him and started to run. Spy held onto the dolls while Sniper ran the blue base with the others. There wasn't any time to take a swim outside.

Finally the group was standing in front of the blue respawn area. Sniper put down Spy.

"Well hurry up and open the door!" Everyone shouted at Spy.

Spy walked forward and the door opened. He entered the room and looked the others. Door still opened.

"Hurry! Get inside!" Spy yelled.

Everyone rushed inside and Spy took another step back and the door closed. Everyone was taking deep breaths, realizing that he have all escaped death. They all cheered.

"You did it! You saved our asses!" Demoman cheered.

Everyone quickly turned when they heard loud knocking on the door.

"Get out here cowards! I'm going to kill you all!" Heavy shouted from the other side of the door.

"No thanks. We're just going to stay here for a while." Demoman laughed.

"AH!"

Everyone was laughing. Then they walked up to Spy.

"Oh my god. I haven't had that much fun in long time." Scout said.

"Yeah! You can crash a party!" Shouted Demoman.

"Mmmph!" Pyro said next.

Spy was just smiling. "Thanks gentlemen. Now if you excuse me…I would like to rest. My legs are tired from all the running and killing."

Everyone just walked off and started talking inside the room. Heavy was still banging his fists on the door.

Spy decided to lean against the walls while more water was poured to him. Sniper sat next to him.

"Big day huh?" Sniper asked.

Spy sighed. "Yeah. Oceane never had so much fun before. She's never been this happy before."

Sniper laughed. "Yeah. First, she gets kidnapped, makes a new friend and almost died. Yeah, it was a big day for her. She even watched you change colors…."

Sniper blinked. "Hey? How did you keep on changing colors like that? I only see you change colors one at a time when were at bed..."

Spy shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know…I was just really mad. I can't believe I didn't wake up when that drunk Scout came in…it wasn't like me."

Sniper put his arm around Spy. "I already told you. You were comfortable. You didn't want to wake up. Either did I."

Spy blushed while Sniper just smiled. "Got to figure out how I can make you change colors like that in bed."

Spy only turned redder. "Well I have to figure out why Scout and how Scout found this bear. I never had seen him before…"

He looked down to Oceane who was right next to the teddy bear. That was when Spy realized something. The teddy bear just looked like Engineer.

"Engineer….?"

Spy turned his head when he heard someone enter the room from a different door. The Blu Engineer stepped inside.

"Yeah that's mine. Had it hiding somewhere. I didn't know someone took it…it has a lot of memory to me."

Spy handed the teddy bear back to Engineer. "Sorry. I just found it with my Oceane. I had to save it…"

Engineer took a look at his teddy bear. "Thanks. You seem to be the only person to understand how these animals can mean a lot to people….I may not be that extreme like you but I know that doll in your arms means a lot to you."

Spy smiled. "She does mean a lot to me…Thanks…"

"Don't mention it…."

Engineer then turned around to see the drunk Red group. "Can you tell me why they're here for?"

Spy laughed, "Long story but if they get out….Heavy is going to kill us."

Engineer then heard the banging noises on the door. "Oh. That was the noise…very well. See you later Spy. Bye."

Spy waved while Engineer exited out of the room through a different door. "Bye."

Sniper was looking at everyone. "Did you noticed that everyone found out we're a couple now?" He asked to Spy.

Spy watched the others. "Yeah. Why?"

Sniper shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…no one cared….they didn't even care they found out that Medic and Heavy were together."

Spy turned quiet. Sniper was right. Nobody didn't care that they were a couple.

"Well…maybe they didn't because…"

"Yeah…we're not fighting for anyone now….We're just here….trying to have a normal life."

Spy continued to watch the others. They were still drunk. They were trying to have the times of their lives. He rarely saw anyone drunk besides the Demoman here when they were fighting.

"Yeah…normal lives…." Spy said.

It took a while before Heavy finally left. Spy opened the door for everyone that night and everyone just returned to what they were doing. Spy walked back to his room with Sniper and Oceane . It was another long day and he was tired. He stepped inside his pool and fell asleep the moment he laid down. He didn't even realize that he dropped Oceane out of his hands when he fallen asleep. Sniper managed to save Oceane from sinking down to the pool's floor. He set Oceane right next them, knowing that Spy would like that. Spy will be happy to see a safe Oceane in the morning. Sniper knew he had to help Spy protect Oceane or he'll get a sad Spy. A sad Spy that he'll know would be hard to make happy again.

Sniper gave a kiss to Spy and fallen asleep next to him.


End file.
